sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Zenith
__TOC__ A sweet-hearted fae girl that is following her partner Horizon in adventures of vigilante justice. thumb |right | 150px | So sweet and delicious~! Cia obviously looks metahuman/non-human due to her green skin, darkened nose, and yellow tongue. In order to hide this, she can change her hair and skin pigments to match Kat's so that they look more like sisters. This is really the only other form she can change to and her concentration can easily break to revert her back. She also happens to be really weak and really light-weight despite being pretty tall and.. curvaceous. xD She looks like a magic-user-princess in her hero uniform, which is all silky and shiny. When she's in her civilian clothing, she tends to dress in fun and cute-looking things. She's not very image-conscious, but she enjoys the frivolities of typical human girls for the heck of it. General Personality Alignment: UDG - Utilitarian-Defensive-Good: The Healer Cia tends to come off as a sweetheart, full of positivity, kindness, and support for whoever seems to need it. She has a.. "pure heart" as they say (remember, blame Zehn'l for making her this way! xD ). She is totally loyal to Katedra, who she considers a sister to her. She generally just enjoys making people happy. : Good Traits: kind, caring, positive, easy-going, hard-working : Bad Traits: tends to look to others for leadership, shy, easily hurt emotionally and physically : Quirks: has amazing luck at times (must be a fae thing >_>) giving her advantages in games of chance and in staying alive, eats lots and LOTS of sugar and sweet things (not really a quirk, since it's her diet, but it does look weird.. lol) Hopes : Wants to make the world a better and happier place. Kat accomplishing her goals. Fears : losing Katedra, dying, reassuming authority/position on throne Memorable Quote(s) * Kat, be nice.. * Ah! * Okay. Family * Mother: unknown * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): Katedra (Horizon) (considers her an adopted elder sister); likely has many fae siblings although is not close to any of them * Other: unknown - likely many fae relatives Friends * Katedra (Horizon): considers her like an elder sister, is extremely close to and and loyal to her * Dysta: thinks of Dysta as a kindred spirit; enjoys playing with her * Seiren (Black Seiren): feels kinship with Seiren due to their shared non-human origins; enjoys discussing metaphysical matters with him * Sprite: feels kinship with Sprite due to their shared non-human origins * Greyson (Ripchord): develops a friendship with Greyson after starting over from their somewhat rough introduction where he tried to drown her * Altaire: develops a friendship with Altaire after he shares candy with her. They begin a relationship that mutually ends and they continue their friendship after that. * Elly (Mint): likes having her around to help her out with opening bottles of lifting things, even though Elly tends to spill things on her Enemies * Kat's enemies * bad people in general Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest Cia is generally shy about romantic relationships and does not initiate them on her own. She is easily flustered by explicit suggestions of romantic or sexual intimacy, and otherwise tries to interpret more subtle hints as platonic and innocent. : Past: none : Current: * Altaire: After becoming friends with Altaire when he offers her candy, she develops somewhat of a crush on him. They later begin a romantic relationship that ends after a few months due to pressure from Kat. * Greyson: Cia is somewhat confused by their relationship as Grey suggests that he doesn't want to remain friends with her. Though she suspects that he is romantically inclined in his suggestion, she is unsure how to pursue or advance this in any direction Powers & Skills Her abilities are mostly metaphysical/magic-based, and have to do with creating barriers or expelling mana from her body in bursts. She recharges with sugars. Forcefields: Zenith is able to create a magical shield surrounding a person's body that can block incoming physical attacks. The forcefield hovers 5 cm around the person's body, absorbing damage. :PROS: : save herself or allies from being attacked with weapons, guns, punches, etc. :CONS: : Forcefields collapse after absorbing too much damage (~ 5 Superboy punches). Zenith can only create one forcefield at a time, and she can only create it three times before she needs to recharge on mana. Barriers: Zenith is able to generate a wall-like barrier that can absorb incoming energy-based attacks (this includes laser weapons, flames, and magic-based attacks). The barrier can be as large as Zenith's field of vision. :PROS: : protect herself and allies from incoming energy attacks! Especially effective if she is far from the actual battlefield and has a good view of everything. :CONS: : Zenith must maintain eye contact to keep the barrier up (if she blinks, the barrier breaks down). Barrier also collapses after absorbing too much energy (~30 shots from Miss Candy's ion blasters). Zenith can create about 3 barriers before she has to recharge her mana. Mana Pulse Zenith is able to expel mana from her body at such a fast pace that it comes out as a burst of energy that damages and stuns anyone near her. She uses this as an emergency tactic. :PROS: : Stun enemies that are surrounding her so she can run away. Also works well as a "cure" if her mana has been tainted (mana poisoning, curses/hexes). :CONS: : Uses up almost all her mana and greatly tires her. She has around 5 minutes to run before collapsing and falling unconscious. Quick Cast: Zenith is able to cast her forcefields, barriers, and mana bursts on demand with almost no lag time or cooldown needed in between casting :PROS: : Easily stack or chain abilities together :CONS: : No true cons, although casting at such a high speed in succession generally means hat her mana pool drain very quickly Weapons none Other Equipment Her magic-enhanced clothing helps her channel her abilities batter and somewhat protects her from energy-based attacks (e.g. electricity, plasma, fire, magic). Fighting Style defensive and evasive. She is extremely agile and quick, and will typically not engage the enemy in battle. Her main role is as a support unit. : Strengths: Very fast on her feet and hard to land a hit on. Her shielding skills and high innate "luck" also gives her a very high survivability rate. : 'Weaknesses: ' very weak physically and can easily be captured if she runs out of mana. Unable to attack enemies effectively and has a very hard time doing anything without leadership. Cia says that she was formerly a fae princess in a realm that is rarely seen by humans. However, there was political turmoil and her family was overthrown and enslaved. Cia became a slave for lower class fae and was out collecting nectar for her masters in the Brazilian rainforests when she met 5-year-old Katedra for the first time. Cia looked like a see-through green-pink-furry creature thing at the time. Kat was collecting a bunch of flowers, and Cia saw some flowers that she needed, so she turned more visible and asked Kat for some. Cia ran away after getting what she needed, however, they bumped into each other very often and they soon became friends. At some point, Kat decided that Cia needed to be free, and demanded that Cia stay with her instead (note, Cia always had the "opportunity" to run away, but I guess her fae logic didn't work that way). Cia agreed, and followed Kat home. Cia was basically known as Kat's imaginary friend--who seemed to eat nothing but sweet stuff, especially sugar. They treated each other like sisters and became very close. After spending years with Kat and eating human foods and stuff, Cia's body became more and more human-like and less see-through. Cia followed Kat wherever she went, which inevitably was a bunch of wild adventures and celebrity chases in the later years, helping her develop her skills. When Katedra decided to become "Horizon" and turn to vigilantism, Cia followed as "Zenith". When Horizon found out about the SGPA, she began complaining and badmouthing them to Zenith, but Zenith got more and more intrigued by the group and begged to join. Zenith was overjoyed when she saw Dysta, Sprite, and Black Seiren--other weird nonhuman-like beings! Horizon gave in to Zenith's whining and let her join. This time, Horizon was the one who followed to "join" just to keep an eye on Zenith. OTHER INFORMATION. * Is a character created by Zehn'l, who is actually another character! * She is somewhat in the "Outer Senshi" class as a hero with more advanced techniques than the core group of heroes File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero